Dare You To Move
by SaveMeFromInsanity
Summary: Future!fic: Kise Tetsuya & Kise Ryouta are married and expecting their first child. One day, while on a trip, Ryouta's plane crashes resulting in Ryouta's death. Now Tetsuya is left to carry and raise the baby on his own while having to get through the death of his loved one. AoKuro/KiKuro
1. Prologue

I dare you to move.  
>I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor.<br>I dare you to move.  
>Like today never happened.<br>Today never happened before.

- Switchfoot, Dare You To Move

* * *

><p>"Kurokocchi!"<p>

The nickname echoes in the small man's head. He hasn't been called that nickname for quite some time. Whenever he hears it in his head, it seems to all come back to him.

* * *

><p>He remembers the day they met. Ryouta had just joined the basketball team and was given Tetsuya as a personal instructor. Ryouta had looked down on Tetsuya. He hadn't understood why such an amazing player like himself was given such a weak person as an instructor. That is until Tetsuya &amp; Ryouta are assigned to participate in a match of Teiko's second string. That was when Ryouta found Tetsuya's true strength. And soon, the two became good friend, both having respect for each other.<p>

* * *

><p>He remembers the day Ryouta had confessed to him. At first, he didn't take it too seriously. It startled him a bit, but he shook it off as a joke. Until Ryouta had repeatedly said it over and over. It really got to him when he saw the sad look on Ryouta's face when he was on a "date" with Momoi.<p>

* * *

><p>He remembers the day he realized his feelings towards Ryouta. After Ryouta had felt "rejected", he began dating a girl in Tetsuya's homeroom. Tetsuya felt something he hadn't felt easily, especially toward a man. Jealousy. Then the sudden feel of relief when the two discussed it was best to be friends.<p>

* * *

><p>He remembers the day they had first kissed. Ryouta &amp; Tetsuya had stopped talking after the incident with Momoi. Tetsuya was sitting under a tree, reading a book, when Ryouta joined him. Ryouta had told him he tried to shut his feelings for him out by getting into a relationship with a girl. He failed. Ryouta repeated the three words to Tetsuya and instead of keeping quiet, Tetsuya said them back. He still remembers the smile that appeared on Ryouta's face and the warm hug he delivered to the boy. And quietly, under the big cherry blossom tree, their lips connected.<p>

* * *

><p>He remembers the day they went on their first date. Ryouta had planned to have a nice picnic with Tetsuya in the park but it was a rainy day. Instead, they went ice skating. Tetsuya found that he was quite good at ice skating while Ryouta had fallen over 15 times. After that, they went out to eat to a fancy and expensive restaurant. When they were outside, getting ready to leave, Tetsuya had realized he had forgot his umbrella. The rain wasn't the hard before, only sprinkling, so it wasn't a problem then, but the rain had gotten very hard. Ryouta interlocked his hands with Tetsuya's and together, they ran home. Ryouta let Tetsuya borrow some of his clothes since both of theirs were soaked. Ryouta made some hot chocolate for the two of them. Together, they cuddled under a blanket, watching TV, and quickly fell asleep in each other's arms.<p>

* * *

><p>He remembers the day they got engaged. They were both 24. Just out of college, living in a small apartment together. As they were getting ready to go to bed, Tetsuya noticed the stream of red across Ryouta's face and his sweaty palms. Tetsuya sat down on the corner of the bed and asked him what was wrong. Without answering, Ryouta began to kneel on one knee and open a small box. He gave a speech about his love for Tetsuya. And then, he asked him to marry him. Tetsuya smiled with some tears forming in the corner of his eyes and said yes.<p>

* * *

><p>He remembers the day he became Kise Tetsuya. He walked down the aisle, arm linked with his father. Not in a wedding dress, a suit, just like Ryouta. As he walked down the aisle, he looked to the left. There sat Tetsuya's family, the Seirin basketball team, the GoM: both evenly sitting on each side, his childhood friend: Ogiwara, and Momoi: waving to Tetsuya with a big grin on her face. He looked the right. There sat Ryouta's family, the Kaijou basketball team, the GoM: both evenly sitting on each side, and some of his friends from college. The only person who wasn't there was.. Aomine.<p>

* * *

><p>He remembers the day Ryouta asked for a child. For, it was finally possible for men to have children. They sat in bed, laying in each other's arms and Ryouta whispered to him. Even though it was only 3 months after Tetsuya had took his name, Ryouta had already wanted to start a family. He knew Ryouta loved kids. He couldn't say the same about himself. Growing up, he didn't have any younger siblings or friends. They decided to discuss it further in the morning.<p>

* * *

><p>He remembers the day they lost their child. Barely 3 months. The doctor assured Tetsuya is was normal especially because Tetsuya was a man &amp; it was his first time ever carrying a child. After that, for a while, Tetsuya would sit on the balcony and just stare at the sky. For hours. Ryouta came out and rubbed his shoulders. He began whispering sweet nothings into Tetsuya's ears and told him they could always try again.<p>

* * *

><p>He remembers the day he was pregnant again. Ryouta was so happy. He went out and bought the unborn baby everything he needed. When he was born, he was sure he would spoil the child rotten. Sometimes at night after Tetsuya had "fallen asleep", Ryouta would sometimes whisper to the womb and kiss it. Tetsuya knew Ryouta would be the best father.<p>

* * *

><p>And then.. He remembers the day his whole world fell down. Ryouta was leaving to Italy for 3 weeks for his modeling career. Tetsuya was only 7 months through so Ryouta would be back by the time the baby was born. But he never came home. Tetsuya still remembers trying to call Ryouta on his cell phone just the day after he late, but no answer. He turned on the TV and there it was. The plane Ryouta had taken had crashed. No survivors. Either dead or missing bodies. Tetsuya broke down.<p>

* * *

><p>He remembers the day he attended a funeral, his first funeral. Without Ryouta. Because it was Ryouta's funeral. His close friends &amp; family attended. He saw Ryouta's mother crying while her husband comforted her. Tetsuya didn't cry though. He had already cried everything out the night before. When he got home, he sat in bed. All day. Thinking about why and how this happened. Especially with a child on the way. Why?<p>

* * *

><p>He remembers the day he gave birth to Ryouta's child. Born on May 24th. He named him Satoshi. Tetsuya hated the name, but Ryouta had loved it. He suggested it first, but Tetsuya deposed of it. Satoshi was born with Ryouta's face and bubbly personality. But, he had Tetsuya's hair and eye color. And when Satoshi was silent, it was like he would be invisible, just like Tetsuya. But that didn't happen often. Tetsuya and Satoshi also shared some of the same interests. They both liked reading and sometimes just some peace and quiet.<p>

* * *

><p>There are much more things Tetsuya remembers. When his world had once fallen apart, it came back together like a broken puzzle. Even though he is living a happy ending right now, there are many tough situations Tetsuya had to make it through to reach that happy ending. So, let's go back to the beginning. On May 24, 2023.<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the prologue! ^^ I've had this idea for a quite a while now and I really wanted to share it! Thanks for reading! The story is based on the song Dare You To Move by Switchfoot, I was listening to it the whole time writing this! :p<p> 


	2. Chapter One

I dare you to move.  
>I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor.<br>I dare you to move.  
>Like today never happened.<br>Today never happened before.

- Switchfoot, Dare You To Move

* * *

><p>"Eight plus four.." Satoshi began. He looked at his Papa, Tetsuya, hoping he would give him the answer.<p>

"No, no." Tetsuya told Satoshi. "Use your fingers if you can't figure it out, I'm not going to help you."

"Um.." Satoshi began glancing around the room and then to his tiny fingers.

"Tw.." Tetsuya tried giving him a hint.

"Two?" asked Satoshi.

Tetsuya sighed. "It's twelve. We're not doing subtraction."

"Right!" Satoshi cheered as he wrote down the answer to his last math problem for the night.

"Satoshi, I can't help you all the time, okay? You need to learn this. What will happen when you have a test on this?" Tetsuya asked.

Satoshi giggled. "The teacher already told us there's not test on this."

_Just like Ryouta_, Tetsuya thought. He'd ask Tetsuya for "help" on his homework when all he really did was copy the answers, never learning anything.

"Papa?" Satoshi snapped Tetsuya out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Are you lonely?" Satoshi asked.

"..Eh?" Tetsuya questioned.

"You know..Reiko-chan's grandpa passed away the other day and she said her grandma felt very lonely after that, so.." Satoshi explained.

"Eh.." Satoshi had known he didn't have a second parent. Tetsuya had once shown Satoshi a picture of him, though. But Satoshi was very confused as to why he didn't have a mother in his life. It was very complicated to explain it to Satoshi at his age.

Tetsuya patted his son's head. "I miss your daddy, but I am not lonely. I still have you and Uncle Kagami and the others.. Don't worry."

Satoshi smiled and put away his school work. He then ran into his bedroom, getting ready for Tetsuya to read him a bedtime story.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Koemi-chan." Tetsuya handed the small girl a bright red lollipop.<p>

"Thank you, Tetsuya-sensei!" The girl squealed. "This is my favorite kind!"

Tetsuya waved goodbye to his last student as she walked away with her mother.

Tetsuya had always wanted to become a kindergarten teacher after the loss of his first child. He had wanted to get to understand children better since he knew he wasn't going to live his life without having any. Even thought Tetsuya had been hesitant about having another child after going through the pain of losing the first one, Ryouta would simply not stop to fulfill his dream of wanting to start a family with his beloved.

It was sad though. Ryouta was so excited when Tetsuya was first pregnant. **Then it died**.

Ryouta was even happier when Tetsuya was pregnant the second time. He knew they would pull through this pregnancy without any problems. Ryouta knew. **Then Ryouta died**.

Before ever getting to meet his child.

It was a hard life for Tetsuya after that. Even though being a teacher was quite a common job, it didn't pay nearly as much as a doctor or a professinal basketball player. He had to use the money for things such as apartment rent so they could have a home and food so they won't starve. Satoshi'd listen to children got them the latest new video game or how they just visited Disneyland.

He'd recently just visited Midorima and Takao the other day. They lived in a very big and nice house with three children, whom Satoshi played with the entire time. Two biological sons and a girl they adopted only a month ago.

After that, he'd wondered if Ryouta hadn't died, would his life would've been like that? Ryouta was a model after all, so he did make quite the salary. They'd probably live in a big house instead of the cramped one he currently lives in. Instead of Satoshi being an only child, would they have more children? Whenever Tetsuya actually did have the money to buy toys or video games for Satoshi, he still seemed pretty bored. He had no one to play with.

Tetsuya sighed.

Even though it's been five years, Tetsuya had never stopped thinking about what his life could've been.

_Why?_

Tetsuya and Ryouta were both equally good people so.. why?

* * *

><p>"Papa!" Tetsuya heard Satoshi stomp in his room.<p>

"What is it?" He asked, spinning his chair around to face Satoshi.

"Papa, look at the time, it's nine! I'm really hungry!" Satoshi whined.

"Oh, forgive me. I was checking over the kid's work. We'll go get something, okay?" Tetsuya reached for his coat and Satoshi ran to the front door, putting his shoes on.

* * *

><p>They made their way into the building. Satoshi ran to find a seat while Tetsuya stood in line and waited to order.<p>

Tetsuya felt a tug on his coat. "Papa, our table is that one by the window, kay?"

Tetsuya smiled. "Okay.." Tetsuya examined Satoshi's face. "Where'd you get that bruise?"

"I fell." Satoshi replied, quickly as ever.

"Is someone picking on you? Am I going to have to call the school?" Tetsuya asked.

"No, Papa!" Satoshi said, moving Tetsuya's hand away from his face and running back to the table.

Tetsuya sighed. It was no doubt he got those bruises from someone. You don't get bruises like that just from falling. And that definitely wasn't like Satoshi to respond that quickly.

Tetsuya looked to his left and saw a policeman in line. He was shuffling through his pocket until his wallet dropped to the floor.

Tetsuya picked up the wallet. "Officer, you dropped your wallet."

The officer spun around.

"Tetsu..?"

Tetsuya froze.

That nickname, that nickname. Only a certain someone could only call him that.

He looked back and saw his old partner, Aomine Daiki.

The Aomine Daiki who he had drifted apart from.

Aomine Daiki who had never bothered to show up to his wedding or even congratulate him.

Aomine Daiki who had never bothered to show up to Ryouta's funereal or even call and asked how Tetsuya was handling it.

"Aomine-kun.." Tetsuya finally spoke.

* * *

><p>Sorry! D: Was this too short? . I'm going through MAJOR writer's block right now. ;3;<p>

Anyway, thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!

**HipsterL**: Eh.. yes! But he isn't called Mama, haha. :D Thanks for reading! c:

**Aliyss**: Thank you so much! ;-; I am! :D Thanks for reading! c:

**Calico Neko**: Yes! ^w^ Thanks a lot, Kikuro, Aokuro, and MidoTaka are my most favorite ships in KnB! u Thanks for reading! c:

**Shion Amamiya**: I know, huh! Kise's my favorite. ;3; Your idea also sounds nice. ^^ I've actually never read an AoKuro mpreg before.. o.o But many Kikuro/KuroKaga ones.. Anyway, thanks for reading! c:


End file.
